


Zeireikai I - The Absolute Order

by oniichanobaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Other, Romance, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniichanobaka/pseuds/oniichanobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopsis:<br/>Nexodia, sebuah Negeri yang terisolasi. Dimana sang pemimpin Negeri tersebut, Liner mengizinkan pembunuhan sebagai suatu hal yang wajar dan tidak dianggap sebuah kriminal.</p>
<p>Beberapa Organisasi pun terbentuk sejak saat itu. Dari Organisasi Killer yang ditujukan hanya untuk membunuh, sampai ada yang ditujukan untuk bertahan hidup dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah keluarga yang disebut Family.</p>
<p>Hingga suatu hari, sekelompok orang yang merubah logika seperti itu pun bertindak. Membentuk sebuah organisasi, dan mereka disebut sebagai Zeireikai.</p>
<p>Genre: Action, Fantasy, Thriller, Seinen, Drama.<br/>Status: ONGOING<br/>Release: 30 August 2015 - ???<br/>Author: Naru Shizuta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Character List

**Naru (Male, 20th)**

Weapon: Sniper

Seorang Pria berambut biru tua dengan mata yang biru pula. Dia adalah penembak jitu dengan jarak yang paling jauh yang rekan lain tak bisa melakukannya. Dia adalah pengatur taktik Zeireikai dan bertugas memantau dari jauh keadaan disekitar rekannya. Dia dianggap sebagai seorang Ketua Organisasi meskipun dia sendiri tidak mengakuinya.

**Scythe (Male, 17th)**

Weapon: Katana

Pria berambut putih dengan sifatnya yang masa bodoh. Namun ketika dia serius, dia akan terlihat sangat mematikan. Dia pengguna pedang panjang atau katana, meskipun dia tidak terlihat kuat. Tapi setiap serangan yang diberikannya pada lawan sangat fatal, itu pun jika dia sedang serius.

**Shota (Male, 15th)**

Weapon: Universal

Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki, meskipun penampilannya memang mirip seperti perempuan. Namun sekali lagi, dia seorang anak laki-laki. Dia bagaikan bulan, rambutnya dan matanya yang biru serta tubuhnya yang kecil membuat dia menjadi anggota Zeireikai terlincah dan tergesit dari yang lainnya.

Dia bisa menggunakan segala senjata, karena dia sudah terlatih tuk menggunakan semuanya. Namun keahliannya adalah pertempuran jarak dekat menggunakan sebuah belati sebagai senjata utamanya.

Dia merupakan adik kandung dari Tsuki.

**Tsuki (Female, 18th)**

Weapon: Gun

Gadis berambut coklat keemasan sama dengan matanya. Dia merupakan pengamat terbaik di Zeireikai dan paling menyayangi sesama rekannya. Dia pengguna Dual Handgun, meskipun keahliannya masih dibawah rata-rata, namun tekadnya itu paling kuat diantara yang lain.

Dia merupakan kakak kandung dari Shota.

Dia juga dipanggil Mama oleh Voca karena alasan tertentu di masa lalunya.

**Voca (Female, 12th)**

Weapon: Dagger/Knife

Merupakan anggota termuda di Zeireikai. Meskipun termuda, dia ini anggota yang paling sadis dan agresif. Rambutnya yang merah bagaikan darah dengan matanya yang merah membara layaknya api membuat dirinya dijuluki sebagai "Mad Scarlet".

Dia diajarkan oleh Shota sebagai petarung jarak dekat. Meskipun masih amatir, bakatnya sangatlah luar biasa. Senjata yang dia gunakan adalah belati dan katana.

Dia memanggil Tsuki dengan sebutan Mama lantaran suatu alasan tertentu di masa lalunya.

**Emiya (Female, 18th)**

Weapon: Longsword/Greatsword

Dia merupakan gadis pendiam, warna rambut dan matanya yang kuning keemasan membuatnya terlihat elegan dibalik ketenangannya itu. Namun dia akan berubah 180 derajat saat menghadapi lawan. Dengan pedang yang berukuran 2x lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu, dia mampu menghancurkan musuh dalam sekali serangan. Dia merupakan anggota terkuat Zeireikai.

 


	2. Prologue - Kill to Kill by Kill (Part 1)

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu kerasnya hingga mengejutkan orang yang berada disekitarnya. Tanpa ragu mereka pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Misi dimulai!" ucap salah seorang pria yang berada diatas pohon yang tinggi memakai alat komunikasi, sedangkan sebelah tangannya merangkul sebuah senapan laras panjang yang cukup berbahaya.

"Kali ini, kupastikan kalian akan dijemput oleh malaikat." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum saat mulai membidik lawannya dari jauh.

Dia pun menembak, pelurunya melesat dengan cepat dan mengenai tepat dijidat seseorang yang hendak membunuh gadis berambut biru berkuncir dua itu.

"Shota, jangan sampai lengah. Kau berhutang budi satu denganku." ucap pria sniper itu lewat microphone.

"Baik, Naru. Akan kubayar dengan tubuhku nanti." Balas Shota.

"Jangan bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau dengan pria sepertimu! meskipun kau memang cantik." Jawab Naru yang merinding dengan ucapan Shota.

Shota pun tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan misinya. Setiap lawan yang dia temui, dengan cepat dia membunuhnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan lincah membuatnya mampu menghindari setiap serangan lawannya. Dan dia terus tersenyum saat membunuh lawannya, meskipun tatapan matanya berbeda.

Disisi lain, seorang pria berambut putih berjalan santai dengan memegang sebuah katana yang disandarkan ke bahunya itu sedang menghadapi puluhan orang yang sudah siap tuk menebasnya.

puluhan orang itu pun menyerangnya, namun setiap serangan dari mereka dapat dengan mudah dihindari. Namun dalam puluhan orang tersebut, terdapat dua orang yang cukup besar dan menggunakan kapak berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Merasa terancam, pria tersebut pun berlari menjauhinya. mereka melempar kapak kearah pria itu dan akan tepat mengenainya. Pria itu pun membalikkan badannya dan berusaha tuk melakukan sesuatu.

Namun seorang gadis berambut kuning emas datang dari arah belakangnya. Dengan pedangnya dia pun membelah kapak tersebut, bahkan kapak tersebut hancur dibuatnya.

"Scythe, sudah kubilang. Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu atau nyawamu akan mela—"

Belum selesai gadis itu berbicara, pria yang bernama Scythe itu langsung mendekatinya. Bukan menyerang gadis itu, melainkan orang yang hendak menyerang gadis itu. Dengan gerakan pedangnya yang cepat dia pun menebas lehernya. Kepalanya pun lepas dari tubuhnya seraya Scythe tersenyum dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata pada gadis itu,

"Emiya, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang saat lawanmu ada didepan atau nyawamu akan melayang."

Merasa kesal atas ucapannya yang dikembalikan oleh Scythe. Dia pun membantai lawannya yang tersisa. Dengan pedangnya, dia menebas tubuh pengguna kapak raksasa itu hingga terbelah dan terhempas ke udara. Dia pun membalas senyuman Scythe itu seraya berkata,

"Scythe, aku lega kita bisa berteman. Jika kita musuh, kau akan berakhir seperti mereka."

Tubuh yang ditebas Emiya pun jatuh dengan kerasnya. Sepertinya tubuh itu sangatlah berat hingga membuat tanahnya sedikit retak saat terjatuh.

"Kau memang wanita yang unik, Emiya." Jawab Scythe yang tercengang melihat aksinya.

 


	3. Prologue - Kill to Kill by Kill (Part 2)

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap seorang pria besar yang duduk layaknya seorang raja.

"Situasinya sangat buruk tuanku, setengah dari orang kita berhasil dibunuh mereka." Jawab seorang pria berambut panjang yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang cukup berbahaya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum memerhatikan sebuah pohon tinggi yang berada jauh didepannya.

Disisi lain, Naru yang sedang membidik pria yang dianggap sebagai Bos itu pun terkejut dan mengurungkan niatnya tuk menembak. Naru sadar bahwa keberadaannya telah diketahui orang itu. Dan menghubungi para rekannya tuk berkumpul di titik yg telah ditentukan.

Sementara itu, Bos itu pun berdiri dan meminta sesuatu.

"Rachel, berikan aku sebuah batu yang cukup besar." Ucap Bos itu.

"Batu, untuk apa Tuan Morgan?" Tanya pria berambut panjang yang bernama Rachel dengan bingungnya.

Morgan pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Tentu saja, untuk mengusir seekor burung yang tidak mengerti tata krama."

Rachel yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Tuannya itu pun hanya menurut. Dia mengambil sebuah batu yang besar dan memberikannya pada Morgan. Dia pun menerimanya dan siap untuk melemparkan batu itu ke arah pohon tempat Naru bersembunyi. Batu itu dilempar, dengan cepat melesat mengarah tepat pada Naru.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah seperti darah terus menebas setiap musuh yang mendekatinya. Meski lawannya telah tewas, dia terus menerus menusuknya sambil tertawa dengan lepasnya seraya berkata, "Mati kau! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!". Hal itu membuat lawannya yang lain merasa takut dengannya dan kehilangan fokus pada keadaan sekitarnya hingga kepala mereka ditembak satu persatu oleh seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan memegang dua handgun disetiap tangannya.

"Voca, dia sudah tak bernyawa. Untuk apa kau terus menusuknya." Ucap gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Rasanya aneh Mama Tsuki, mereka tak pernah bersuara saat aku terus menyiksanya. Apa ini yang dimaksud kematian?" Jawab gadis berambut merah yang bernama Voca.

"Ah~ itulah kematian Voca. Maka dari itu, hentikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan—"

BOOMMMM!!!

Suara ledakan keras terjadi, secara spontan semuanya melihat kearah ledakan tersebut. Dan kelimanya, Shota, Scythe, Emiya, Voca dan Tsuki pun terkejut. Karena ledakan tersebut berasal dari Pohon Tinggi tempat Naru bersembunyi.

"Naru!!!" Ucap kelima orang itu tanpa sadar, meskipun lokasi mereka berbeda.

Disisi lain, Morgan pun mulai bergerak dan menyuruh kelima bawahan terkuatnya tuk mengalahkan rekan Naru. Morgan pun tersenyum kecil seraya menggumam,

"Saatnya tuk menyapu bersih para serangga dari wilayahku ini."


	4. White vs White

"Bagaimana situasinya?! Emiya?!" Teriak Scythe yang tersudut oleh puluhan lawannya.

Disisi lain, Emiya tetap tenang menghadapi lawan yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari Scythe. Dia terus membunuh, atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan setiap lawan yang mendekatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun akhirnya menjawab, "Cukup hadapi saja lawan yang ada didepanmu itu. Berhentilah tuk terus merengek didekatku karena aku benci itu."

"Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa kerennya diriku ini!"

Scythe pun maju menghadapi lawannya, satu persatu lawannya dapat dia bunuh dengan satu serangan saja. Menebas lehernya, menusuk jantungnya dan cara lain yang begitu fatal dia lakukan hingga tersisa satu saja. Dia pun berlari mendekatinya, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika dia menyadari satu hal. Lawan yang ada dihadapannya kali sungguh berbeda dengan lawan yang dia hadapi sebelumnya, ukuran tubuhnya sangat besar bahkan jauh lebih besar dari lawan yang dibunuh oleh Emiya sebelumnya.

Scythe hanya tersenyum kecil dihadapannya dan berkata, "Halo... Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Halo juga... Aku disini atas perintah Tuanku, yaitu menghabisi para serangga yang masuk kesini."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang sobat."

"Iya, aku akan berjuang..."

"TENTU SAJA!!!!!!!!" Teriak pria besar itu mencoba memukul Scythe, namun Scythe dapat menghindarinya. Pukulannya itu secara langsung mengenai tanah dan seketika itu juga hancur dibuatnya. Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa hebatnya, kekuatannya tersebut mengingatkan dirinya pada Emiya. Dia ingin menoleh kebelakang tuk melihat keadaan Emiya, namun lawannya kali ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan ternyata hal itu memang benar.

Sebuah pukulan melayang mengarah padanya dari sisi kanan, dan serangan ini tidak bisa Scythe hindari. Dengan terpaksa dia pun harus menahan serangan tersebut. Serangannya pun diterima olehnya, Dia pun berusaha menahannya dengan pedang, namun tekanan yang dia terima sangat luar biasa kuatnya hingga dia pun terpental membentur dinding.

"Sial! Meskipun gerakannya tidak begitu cepat, kekuatannya itu sangatlah menakutkan. Rasanya seperti melawan Emiya dulu, sungguh gila hal ini bisa terulang lagi." Dalam hatinya dia mengeluh.

Lawannya pun secara perlahan mendekat. Sedangkan dia berusaha untuk berdiri menghadapinya, kakinya bergetar tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Namun dia berhasil berdiri menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. Dan lawannya pun tiba dihadapannya, berdiri menatap Scythe dengan datarnya.

"Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir sebagai penutup dalam hidupmu?"

"Sayangnya, hal itu masih belum terpikirkan olehku. Karena aku tidak ada niat untuk mati disini."

Jawab Scythe seraya tersenyum kecil padanya. Seseorang dari samping datang dan mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah pria besar tersebut. Secara reflek pria tersebut menahan ayunan pedang itu dengan tangannya namun tekanan yang dia terima cukup kuat hingga dia pun tergeser menjauh dari Scythe. Disisi lain, senyum Scythe pun melebar ketika seseorang itu datang menolongnya.

"Lama sekali kau, Emiya. Aku sudah lelah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Scythe. Aku sadar bahwa dia bukan lawan tandingmu. Makanya aku datang kesini."

"Apa maksudmu, Emiya?"

"Aku akan menghadapi Pria Besar tersebut. Kau Scythe, tolong hadapi lawan yang jauh berada dibelakangku saat ini."

Scythe pun menoleh ke arah belakang Emiya, dia melihat seseorang pria berambut putih panjang hingga sampai ke pinggang itu berjalan dengan santainya sambil mengayunkan ke kiri dan ke kanan pedang panjangnya seolah dia sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Oi oi oi~ Wanita Gorilla, kenapa kau berlari menjauhiku? Apa aku tidak pantas tuk menjadi lawanmu?"

Scythe terkejut, lantaran pria berambut putih itu memanggil Emiya dengan sebutan Wanita Gorilla. Dia pun menoleh ke Emiya, sepertinya dia sudah mencoba tuk bersabar mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tangannya sangat kuat menggenggam pedangnya tersebut hingga terlihat begitu jelas getaran atas amarah yang dia coba tahan.

"Hei Scythe."

"Apa Emiya?"

"Kalau kau bisa membunuhnya. Aku akan memberimu sebuah ciuman fantastis yang belum pernah kau rasakan."

Lagi-lagi Scythe pun dikejutkan dengan keadaan yang tak pernah dia duga. Tiba-tiba kekuatannya pun meluap keluar dan semakin bersemangat. Dia pun tersenyum mendengar tawaran Emiya dan menyanggupinya. Setelah itu, dia pun datang mendekati pria berambut putih tersebut.

"Oi, Pria Mesum! Hadapi dulu aku sebelum kau menghadapi dia!"

"Oooh. Kau juga tidak sepantasnya berbicara begitu padaku. Lihatlah, hidungmu mimisan."

"Ini bukan mimisan, ini cuma keringatku saja."

"Hah?! Dasar bodoh! Mana ada orang yang percaya bahwa itu cuma keringat!"

"Apakah kau juga tidak sadar? Hidungmu juga mimisan."

"Hah?! Ini bukan mimisan, ini cuma keringatku saja. Takkan ada habisnya jika kita terus memperdebatkan hal tidak jelas seperti ini. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Shiro. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisimu."

"Perkenalkan juga, Scythe. Pria beruntung yang akan mendapat ciuman fantastis setelah mengalahkanmu."

Mereka berdua pun berlari saling mendekati satu sama lain dan mengayunkan pedang mereka. Pertarungan pun dimulai!


	5. Great vs Giant

Puluhan, bahkan hampir ratusan lawan mengelilingi Emiya hingga tidak ada celah bagi dirinya tuk meloloskan diri. Namun memang tidak ada niat bagi dirinya untuk menghindari dari kerumunan musuh yang mengelilinya tersebut. Justru dia sendiri senang, hingga dia tersenyum lebar dihadapan mereka. Para musuhnya tersebut bingung atas sikap Emiya itu, mungkin dia sudah rusak karena sebentar lagi dia akan mati, setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Bagaimana situasinya, Emiya?!" Teriak Scythe padanya. Namun dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun, karena yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah yang paling utama. Bukan karena dia takut, atau bukan juga karena lawan yang dihadapinya ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lawannya sangat lemah, itu sudah dipastikan oleh Emiya, maka dari itu dia fokus pada lawannya. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah tidak sabar tuk melahap semua lawannya tersebut, dia terus tersenyum dan terlihat seperti menahan tawanya.

Dia menahan tawanya, karena ratusan lawan yang dihadapinya terlihat seperti serangga. Sekali serangan saja sudah tewas, terlebih lagi bagaimana reaksi mereka saat dia menghancurkan salah satu temannya itu yang membuatnya merasa senang. Beberapa saat setelah itu dia pun sedikit lebih tenang, kemudian mengacungkan pedang yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya tersebut ke arah mereka seraya berkata, "Bayangkanlah, kalian dombanya dan aku serigalanya. Berlarilah kalian sejauh mungkin, agar aku bisa memperhatikan ketakutan kalian."

Mereka yang merasa terpancing atas ucapan Emiya pun maju menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Emiya pun mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal memutar ke sekililingnya. Tubuh mereka yang menyerang Emiya pun tidak bisa dibilang tertebas lagi, lebih tepat dibilang hancur akibat serangan kuat dari Emiya tersebut. Kejadian itu membuat yang lainnya menjadi gentar dan secara perlahan menjaga jarak darinya. Emiya pun berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah seraya berteriak, "Cukup hadapi saja lawan yang ada didepanmu itu. Berhentilah tuk terus merengek didekatku karena aku benci itu." ucapannya itu ditujukan pada Scythe yang sebelumnya berteriak padanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan. Domba bertindaklah seperti domba, larilah sejauh mungkin karena kalian takkan bisa memangsa serigala."

Mendengar ucapan Emiya, sedikit demi sedikit semua lawannya pun menjauh dan akhirnya berusaha tuk melarikan diri. Sedangkan Emiya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut dan menghancurkan mangsanya satu persatu dalam sekali tebasan. Hingga dia telat menyadari bahwa seseorang mendekatinya dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya. Secara reflek dia mencoba untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, namun itu sudah terlambat.

Sebuah darah keluar dari lengan kirinya. Ekspresi Emiya berubah seketika, yang awalnya tersenyum saat menghabisi lawannya, sekarang menjadi sedikit emosional menatap seorang pria berambut putih panjang hingga sampai ke pinggang yang berhasil melukainya saat ini.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti seekor gorilla daripada dibandingkan dengan serigala. Asal kau tahu, serigala itu membunuh mangsanya secara diam-diam tetapi kau membunuh mangsamu secara keras dan suaranya pun sungguh bising ditelingaku."

Emiya hanya terdiam menanggapinya, namun tatapannya pada pria tersebut sangatlah tajam. Bagaikan seorang predator yang diganggu saat sedang membunuh mangsanya.

"Aku punya kenalan yang mirip denganmu, meskipun aku lebih memilihmu yang terlihat lebih anggun dan cantik ketimbang dirinya. Dan dia saat ini sedang menghadapi temanmu yang berambut putih itu." Ucap pria tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Emiya. Emiya pun menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Scythe yang terpental akibat serangan lawannya tersebut dan seketika itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Gorilla? Kau sedang dimangsa lho."

Tanpa Emiya sadari pria tersebut sudah berada didekatnya, dia pun melangkah mundur menjaga jarak untuk menjauh dari jangkauan serangannya tersebut. Akan tetapi ayunan pedang pria tersebut ternyata lebih cepat dari yang Emiya pikirkan. Emiya pun terpaksa tuk menangkisnya, dan hal ini membuat celah pertahanannya pun terbuka. Pria itu pun kembali menyerang kesisi yang berlawanan dan hal ini memang sudah dapat ditebak oleh Emiya, namun kecepatan serangan Pria itu membuat Emiya sedikit tertekan karena dia tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya.

Emiya dapat menangkis serangan kedua dari Pria tersebut, akan tetapi tanpa diduga Pria itu berputar dan mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi yang berlawanan lagi dan akhirnya Emiya pun tertendang. Dia sedikit terpental dan hampir terjatuh. Sedangkan Pria itu berhenti menyerang Emiya, hanya memandang Emiya yang bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Hal ini membuat Emiya merasa dipermalukan.

"Kenapa Wanita Gorilla? Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu? Mana kekuatan yang kau banggakan itu?"

"Dia lawan yang cukup kuat, kecepatannya itu yang sangat merepotkan. Jika terus seperti ini, aku akan membuang waktuku saja. Dan kelihatannya Scythe juga sedang tertekan, mungkin lawan yang dihadapinya juga tidak sesuai. Kalau begitu..."

Emiya pun berdiri dan mancabut pedangnya, kemudian dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya ke tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanahnya pun hancur dan membuat debu yang tebal hingga Pria tersebut tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Disisi lain, Emiya tidak mengambil kesempatan tersebut tuk menyerangnya. Melainkan dia berlari menjauhinya dan mengarah pada Scythe yang keadaannya sudah sangat tertekan.

Emiya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Pria Raksasa, lawan Scythe yang akan menyerangnya tersebut. Menyadari hal itu secara spontan dia menahan serangan Emiya dengan tangannya, namun tekanan yang Emiya berikan sangat kuat hingga dia pun tergeser menjauh dari Emiya dan Scythe.

"Lama sekali kau, Emiya. Aku sudah lelah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Scythe. Aku sadar bahwa dia bukan lawan tandingmu. Makanya aku datang kesini."

"Apa maksudmu, Emiya?"

"Aku akan menghadapi Pria Besar tersebut. Kau Scythe, tolong hadapi lawan yang jauh berada dibelakangku saat ini."

Emiya tidak memberitahu Scythe bahwa dia sendiri sudah kewalahan melawan pria berambut putih tersebut. Karena kecepatannya bukanlah tandingan Emiya saat ini, akan tetapi Emiya tahu bahwa Scythe dapat mengimbanginya. Karena Scythe tidak kalah cepat dari Pria tersebut. Yang Emiya takutkan saat ini adalah kondisi Scythe yang sudah terluka membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Oi oi oi~ Wanita Gorilla, kenapa kau berlari menjauhiku? Apa aku tidak pantas tuk menjadi lawanmu?" Ucap pria berambut putih tersebut, dan Emiya pun mendengarnya. Dia merasa kesal, amarahnya meluap hingga membuat tangannya gemetar. Namun Emiya bukan kesal karena dia dipanggil Wanita Gorilla oleh pria tersebut. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa membalas serangan pria itu, dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Scythe. Emiya pun memikirkan cara untuk meningkatkan semangat Scythe melawan Pria itu. Akhirnya, Emiya pun mendapatkan idenya.

"Hei Scythe."

"Apa Emiya?"

"Kalau kau bisa membunuhnya. Aku akan memberimu sebuah ciuman fantastis yang belum pernah kau rasakan."

Mendengar hal itu, Scythe pun tiba-tiba bersemangat. Emiya pun sedikit lega dan bisa fokus menghadapi lawan barunya.

"Yoh~ Aku lega ternyata kau lebih besar dariku."

"Huh, bocah~, sepertinya mainanmu itu terlihat berat."

"Sudahlah Gorilla, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

"Kau sendiri juga hentikan sebutan itu. Membuatku kesal dan serasa ingin segera menghabisimu."

"Gorilla..."

"Bocah..."

"Gorilla...................."

"Bocah...................."

Mereka berdua pun maju. Emiya mengayunkan pedang secara vertikal ke arahnya, sedangkan Pria Gorilla tersebut memukul pedang Emiya hingga membuat tekanan yang luar biasa kuatnya. Tanah disekitarnya pun retak diiringi dengan angin kuat yang terhempas dari tekanan yang mereka buat.

Pertarungan mereka pun dimulai.


	6. Gun & Sword

Suara ledakan keras terjadi, secara spontan semuanya melihat kearah ledakan tersebut. Voca dan Tsuki pun terkejut. Karena ledakan tersebut berasal dari Pohon Besar tempat Naru bersembunyi.

"Naru!!!" Teriak mereka berdua secara spontan.

"Wah... wah... wah... cepat sekali kalian menghabisi bawahanku."

Suara itu terdengar seraya Voca dan Tsuki menoleh kearah pohon besar tempat Naru bersembunyi. Dan seketika itu, perhatian mereka langsung tertuju ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh yang kecil datang mendekati mereka berdua. Tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa pria itu membawa senjata, apa disembunyikan dibalik jubah hitamnya atau memang sama sekali tidak mempunyai senjata. Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Tsuki.

 _"Pria ini sangat pendek, kalaupun ada senjata_. _Dia pasti memiliki belati_ _atau handgun dibalik jubahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak akan tahu secara pasti jika tak menyerangnya secara langsung."_

"Voca, serang dia dari dekat dan cepat. Aku akan melindungimu dari sini."

"Oke, Mama."

Voca pun mendekati pria kecil itu, sedangkan dia hanya berdiri terdiam melihat Voca yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekatinya, sambil tersenyum.

"Yahoo~ Dek kecil... Apa adek tersesat?" Tanya Voca pada pria kecil itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Yahoo~ juga kakak... Sepertinya aku tidak tersesat kok. Lagipula aku kesini untuk membasmi serangga yang katanya masuk ke rumahku kok." Jawabnya tersenyum manis didepan Voca.

"Oooh... Kalau begitu harus segera dibasmi yah dek."

Voca seketika itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pria kecil tersebut secara vertikal dari atas kebawah. Namun tanpa disadari Voca, pria tersebut dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak melihat ada serangga disitu kakak, apa kakak sedikit rabun?" Tanya pria kecil tersebut dengan polosnya hingga membuat Voca sedikit kesal dan menyerangnya lagi dan lagi, akan tetapi tiap serangan Voca dapat dihindari dengan mudahnya.

_"Refleknya cepat! Pergerakannya pun minim, dia menghindari serangan Voca tanpa gerakan yang membuat celah. Ini gawat! Voca takkan bisa melukai dia kalau begini terus. Aku harus membantunya."_

"Voca, ku bantu kau dari belakang!"

"Baik! Mama!"

Tsuki pun mulai bergerak, dan sesaat pria tersebut memperhatikan gerakan Tsuki sambil terus menghindari serangan Voca. Pertarungan Dua Lawan Satu pun Dimulai!

 

*******

 

Voca terus menyerang diiringi dengan laju peluru yang membantunya tuk melawan pria tersebut. Kini gerakan pria itu semakin melebar hingga membuat celah pertahanannya sedikit terbuka. Hal ini dilakukan terus-menerus tuk membuat pria itu lengah. Dan memang, secara perlahan pertahanan dia pun mulai melebar karena dia harus fokus terhadap dua serangan yang terus menerus mengarah padanya.

Tsuki menembak dari belakang Voca dan mengarah tepat menuju punggungnya, lalu dia berlari kesisi kanan dan menembak ke arah pria itu. Pria tersebut pun fokus pada serangan peluru sisi kanan dan ayunan pedang Voca yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa menyadari keberadaan peluru yang melesat dari belakang Voca.

Pria tersebut pun mundur satu langkah tuk menghindari serangan Voca. Tsuki menembak mengarahkan pelurunya kearah pria itu lagi, lalu Voca melangkah ke sisi kiri dan terlihatlah sebuah peluru yang melesat tepat ke arah pria itu. Serangan dari tiga arah secara bersamaan berhasil dilancarkan oleh Tsuki dan Voca.

Pria itu pun mulai panik. Sebuah peluru melesat ke arahnya dari depan dan sisi kiri, sedangkan di sisi kanan sudah ada Voca yang siap tuk menyerang apabila dia menghindar ke sisi tersebut.

Akhirnya, pria itu tersenyum.

Dia pun justru melangkah kedepan, hal ini membuat Voca dan Tsuki tercengang. Dia melangkah maju dimana sebuah peluru melesat tepat ke arahnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya.

**"Dor!!!"**

Sebuah peluru melesat menuju tepat ke arah peluru yang melaju ke arah pria tersebut. Ternyata pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_ dari jubahnya. Kedua peluru itu pun saling membentur dan berbelok arah.

 _"Aku sudah menduganya, namun ini sangat berbeda dari yang kubayangkan"_ Pikir Tsuki yang tercengang melihat aksi pria itu.

Ancaman dari hadapannya pun menghilang, dan disisi kanan terdapat Voca yang pertahanannya sangat terbuka sedangkan sebelah kiri yang jaraknya jauh terdapat Tsuki yang terkejut melihat adegan barusan.

Pria itu pun memilih tuk mendekati Voca, dan memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga dia pun terpelanting jauh. Tsuki yang naik darah menyaksikan itu pun kembali menembak, namun peluru tersebut dapat dibelokkan oleh pria itu dan menembakkan peluru kedua ke arah Tsuki. Tangannya pun tertembak.

Keadaan pun menjadi terbalik dengan drastis.

"Oi oi oi, Kakak-kakak. Kenapa jadi berhenti semua?"

Ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum sinis meratapi ketidak-berdayaan mereka.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan... Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan mainanku lho..."

"Masih belum Dek Kecil~"

Terdengar sebuah suara balasan, asal suara tersebut berasal dari gadis berambut merah yang dihajarnya tadi. Perhatiannya pun tertuju pada gadis itu, Voca.

"Eehh Kakak masih mau bermain denganku?"

"Tentu saja... Kakak akan kembalikan pukulan yang adek berikan tadi."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas memar dari wajahnya dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia pun menancapkan pedangnya, dan mengeluarkan sepasang pisau belati kecil dari dalam lengan bajunya. Dengan tatapannya yang buas, senyumannya yang terlihat begitu mengerikan, dia pun berkata,

"Kakak akan buat adek kecil merasakan yang namanya _kematian."_


	7. Mad Scarlet

Suasana hening seketika saat Voca sanggup bangkit kembali dari pukulan keras lawannya. Disisi lain, lawannya hanya terdiam memperhatikannya meskipun terlihat jelas keningnya mengerut tanda tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Sementara itu Tsuki merasa tertekan karena tak dapat membantu Voca dengan keadaan fisiknya yang melemah hingga staminanya pun nyaris habis dan tak sanggup tuk bergerak.

Pria itu pun mulai fokus mengarah pada Voca dan menatap matanya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kakak, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

"Voca..."

"Aku Tania. Akan kuingat nama kakak sebagai kenangan terakhir kita."

"Eh?" Serentak Voca dan Tsuki pun tercengang. Sedang Tania sendiri pun terkejut dengan reaksi mereka.

Mungkin wajar saja jika Voca dan Tsuki tercengang. Karena sejak awal mereka mengira bahwa lawan yang dihadapinya ini seorang Pria. Tak ada dugaan sama sekali mengenai _gender_ lawannya ini. Hingga saat dia menyebut namanya yang terbilang feminim sekali. Suasana yang mulanya menegangkan pun berubah menjadi canggung. Mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dan bagaimana. Disisi lain Tania juga hanya terdiam melihat reaksi mereka yang aneh.

"Anu, apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanya Tania yang selang beberapa saat lalu hanya terdiam.

"Kau ini perempuan?" Secara spontan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Tsuki.

"Eh, memangnya sejak awal kalian pikir aku ini apa?"

Voca tersenyum, tanpa penyebab yang jelas dia tertawa. Sangat lepas dia tertawa hingga Tania dan Tsuki heran dibuatnya.

Beberapa selang kemudian tawanya pun mereda, dan kembali menatap Tania sambil berkata diselingi dengan cekikikan yang dia coba tahan, "Aku tahu kenapa Mama bertanya seperti itu padamu, Tania."

Tania memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti maksud Voca. Lalu Voca melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Itu karena dadamu yang rata seperti papan, Tania. Hahahaha."

Tania terdiam seketika mendengarnya, disisi lain Voca tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Tania, harusnya kau—"

Dalam sekejap mata, Tania berada dihadapan Voca mengacungkan _handgun_ tepat dikepalanya. Secara spontan Voca menghindari arahan _handgun_ tersebut. Namun Peluru melesat lebih cepat, dan mengenai rambutnya yang terurai. Voca pun kembali menjaga jarak dengan Tania yang sudah masuk mode serius.

"Kak Voca, sepertinya serangga yang aku incar sudah mulai meremehkanku." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar melecehkan.

Voca melirik rambut panjangnya, dia menggertakkan giginya seraya melihat rambut belakangnya rusak. Matanya pun melototi Tania dengan amarah yang telah membakar pikirannya. Rambut memang sebuah mahkota bagi wanita, terutama bagi Voca yang menyukai gaya rambutnya dan telah merawatnya sejak insiden saat itu.

Pijakannya bertumpu kuat pada kaki kanannya yang menekan tanah hingga berbekas begitu dalamnya.

"Mati kau!"

Voca melemparkan salah satu belatinya dan meluncur cepat mendekati Tania. Disisi lain, Tania sudah bersiap tuk menghadapi laju belati dan serangan beruntun Voca.

Tania dengan mudah menangkis laju belati tersebut, meskipun lajunya cepat namun arah belati itu hanya lurus hingga tidak sulit bagi Tania tuk menangkisnya. Akan tetapi, serangan kedua inilah yang harus Tania waspadai.

Serangan kedua pun dilancarkan, Voca melayangkan belatinya dari bawah mengarah secara horisontal pada kaki Tania. Spontan kaki Tania pun bergerak jauh menghindari serangan Voca, dan Tania mengarahkan _handgun-_ nya pada Voca lalu menembakkannya.

 _"Cepat sekali!"_ Batin Tania berteriak seketika Voca ternyata berhasil menghindari peluru yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya.

 _"Gerakan itu, sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. **< The Mad Scarlet>**_, _itulah julukannya saat masih belum bergabung dengan kami. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan sekarang, gerakannya lebih terarah, tidak seperti dulu yang menyerang tanpa sasaran yang jelas. Dan dia pun lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, yang sangat mencolok terdapat pada matanya yang bersinar warna biru."_

 _"Itu, Anugerah milik Naru. **< Cross Eye>**. Naru mengaktifkan mantranya pada Voca, tapi segalanya terlihat menjanggal bagiku. Ada yang aneh namun aku tidak tahu apa itu." _Batin Tsuki berpikir keras seraya melihat aksi Voca yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya, disisi lain Voca masih bertarung hebat dengan Tania.

Serangan fase ketiga pun dimulai, Voca yang berhasil menghindari tembakan Tania pun bergerak cepat memutar ke arah belakangnya. Tania yang sudah menduga pergerakannya pun dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakan Voca dan bersiap tuk menembakkan peluru keduanya.

Namun Tania kembali dikejutkan olehnya, tembakannya berhasil dihindari begitu cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Pergerakannya pun bertambah cepat hingga memaksa Tania tuk memusatkan seluruh pandangan terhadapnya.

Serangan fase keempat dimulai, Voca kembali bergerak memutari Tania dan seketika itu juga Tania mengikuti arah pergerakannya. Akan tetapi segalanya berubah secara drastis, Tania kehilangan fokusnya terhadap Voca yang ternyata arah pergerakannya tiba-tiba berubah. Voca dengan cepat memutar balik membuat Tania tidak bisa mengikutinya lagi.

Tania dengan segala cara mencoba tuk menghentikannya, diarahkannya _handgun_ pada Voca meskipun dia tahu bahwa tembakannya takkan tepat mengenai Voca. Peluru ketiga, peluru yang dia harapkan dapat menghentikan pergerakan Voca pun berhasil dilancarkannya, akan tetapi.

Voca mengayunkan katananya ke arah _handgun_ milik Tania dan _handgun_ itu pun terbelah.

 _"Sial! Aku terlalu fokus pada pergerakannya yang cepat hingga tak menyadari bahwa dia telah mengambil katana yang dia tancapkan sebelumnya."_ Batin Tania bergetar seraya _handgun_ miliknya terbelah akibat serangan Voca.

Voca menyimpan kembali belatinya kedalam lengan bajunya lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengarah pada wajah Tania.

"Ini untuk pukulan yang kau berikan padaku." Gumam Voca seketika pukulannya mengenai tepat pada wajah Tania.

Tania pun terpental dan jatuh terpelanting, wajahnya penuh memar dan berdarah. Dia mencoba tuk berdiri namun kakinya bergetar hingga akhirnya Voca pun tiba dihadapannya sebelum dia dapat berdiri.

Voca memandang tajam Tania seraya dia menengadah memperhatikan Voca. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka, Tania sudah mengerti apa yang akan Voca lakukan terhadapnya.

Voca mengangkat katana-nya ke atas, "Ini untuk luka yang kau perbuat terhadap Mama." Ucapnya sebagai kalimat perpisahan terhadap Tania dan melayangkan katana-nya kebawah secara vertikal.

**_(Namun, terkadang sesuatu yang kita sudah perkirakan dapat diubah begitu mudahnya. Itulah Takdir)_ **

*******

**_Beberapa lama kemudian setelah kejadian itu._ **

_"Aku sungguh tak berguna. Sedari awalhanya bisa melihat, tak dapat menolongnya."_ Dalam hatinya berucap.

Tsuki, tergeletak dengan penuh luka dikepalanya. Suaranya tak dapat ia keluarkan meskipun dari dalam hatinya sudah menjerit meminta pertolongan.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba tuk meraih seseorang yang jaraknya jauh dihadapannya. Mencoba tuk menolongnya namun sungguh sangat disesalkan bahwa dia tak sanggup berbuat apapun.

Disisi lain, Voca duduk bersimpuh dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Warna magenta menyelimutinya dan tidak terlihat lagi kekuatan yang ada padanya. Katana-nya terbelah menjadi dua, sedangkan beberapa belati yang dia simpan dalam bajunya sudah tak tersisa lagi.

Semua yang terjadi itu hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang. Tiada yang bisa menebak kehadiran orang tersebut dalam pertarungan ini.

Voca menengadah melihat orang itu, dengan mata yang sudah sayup-sayup dan pandangannya yang sudah tidak jelas lagi. Dalam pandangannya, terlihat siluet seorang pria dengan rambut yang terikat panjang hingga sepinggang.

Pria tersebut terlihat memegang sebuah belati miliknya, lalu dia pun melayangkan belatinya tepat mengarah pada jantung Voca.

Semua itu terasa begitu lambat bagi Voca, sudah tak ada kekuatan bagi dirinya tuk melindungi diri. Dan akhirnya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati akhir yang begitu dramatis ini.

Dan semua itu berakhir.


	8. Death Violence (Part 1)

Voca berdiri di hadapan Tania yang tertunduk lemah dengan luka memar dan darah yang menetes keluar dari bibirnya. _  
  
"Gadis ini sangat kuat,"_ dalam hati Tania berkata. Mungkin benar bagi dirinya yang sudah tersudut berkat serangan beruntun dari Voca yang cepat dan lincah tersebut. Namun tidak bagi Voca sendiri _._  


  
Di sisi lain, Voca yang sejatinya sudah mendapati luka yang hampir setimpal dengan Tania pun berpura-pura tegar. Dia berdiri tegap tanpa gentar sedikitpun, meski sebenarnya Voca sudah tak sanggup atau bahkan dia sudah tak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini.

Maka dari itu, melihat pertarungan sudah mendekati akhir. Dia pun lega dan berniat menggunakan sisa kekuatannya tuk mengakhiri hidup Tania.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia dapat pikirkan ke depannya. Apabila sang Tuhan tidak merubah skenario cerita harapannya. Namun, sepertinya perjuangan Voca tidak diizinkan berakhir sampai di sini. Karena sang Tuhan pun akhirnya merubah alur cerita tersebut.

Inilah pertarungan tahap akhir Voca dan Tsuki. Pertarungan akan perbedaan visi di antara mereka dengan lawanya, pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka, pertarungan demi suatu ambisi mereka semua, dan pertarungan yang kejam nan dekat dengan kematian, **_Death Violence_**.

 

*********

 

"Ini untuk luka yang kau perbuat terhadap Mama," ucap Voca sinis seketika akan menancapkan katana miliknya ke jantung Tania.

Waktu pun melambat, semua bergerak pelan di antara mereka berdua.

Mata Voca membesar seketika Tania memejamkan matanya. Tidak, bukan karena Tania matanya jadi membelalak, akan tetapi karena dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Dia terkejut, karena sedari tadi dia tidak merasakan apapun di belakangnya. Dan tiba-tiba, sesaat dia hendak menancapkan katana-nya pada Tania barulah dia merasakan hawa keberadaan tersebut.

Voca panik saat kepalanya digenggam oleh seseorang yang ada di belakangnya tersebut. Tangannya besar memegang kepala belakangnya secara lembut, dia merasakan firasat buruk saat itu juga dan akhirnya memang terjadi.

Orang itu mendorong kepalanya dan membenturkannya ke  tanah, lalu ledakan pun terjadi dan menimbulkan debu tebal akibat ledakan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Tsuki yang tersungkur lemah pun tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua terasa begitu cepat, namun Tsuki beranggapan bahwa Voca berhasil menghabisi Tania. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam batin Tsuki sendiri meragukan, pasalnya sebuah ledakan terjadi sesaat Voca hendak menghabisi Tania dan ledakan ini sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa Voca yang melakukannya.

Debu kian menghilang seiring waktu berjalan, dan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pun akhirnya semakin lama semakin terungkap. Tsuki tercengang, dan seringkali menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak menduga kejadian ini, dan sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ada seseorang selain mereka berdua di sana.

Voca tengkurap, wajahnya mencium tanah yang retak akibat suatu benturan keras. Kepalanya bermandikan cairan berwarna magenta yang Tsuki bisa menyadari bahwa kepalanya membentur keras ke tanah hingga tanah tersebut pun retak. Dan yang melakukan itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang ketiga di antara mereka. Seorang pria berambut panjang hingga sepinggang dengan kuncir tunggal, sambil menggendong Tania dan meletakkannya secara lembut di dekatnya.

"Tak kusangka kau justru tertekan menghadapi dua ekor serangga kecil seperti mereka, Tania," ujar pria tersebut dengan angkuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Rachel. Namun gadis berambut merah itu tak kusangka sungguh begitu kuat," jawab Tania yang menunduk merasa malu.

"Apa benar begitu? Berarti salah aku menilaimu yang selama ini kuanggap kuat," ucap Rachel.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Tuan Rachel. Aku—"

"Sudah cukup. Kau perhatikan saja caraku membasmi serangga. Dan pastikan semua ini tertanam dalam ingatanmu," balas Rachel, kemudian dia berjalan pelan mendekati Voca yang tergeletak.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur di situ?" ujar Rachel kepada Voca, namun Voca sama sekali tidak merespon. Entah dia tak sadarkan diri atau hanya sekedar pura-pura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senjata api. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari Tsuki, dia menembakkan _handgun-_ nya pada Rachel. Namun arah tembakannya sangat jauh dari sasaran, Rachel pun menoleh padanya.

"Jangan kau coba dekati Voca!" bentak Tsuki keras mengancam Rachel.

"O, ternyata wanita itu masih hidup rupanya," gumam Rachel lirih lalu merubah arah jalannya menuju Tsuki.

Tubuh Tsuki bergetar seraya Rachel mendekatinya, dia sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Namun perasaan sayangnya pada Voca memberinya sebuah kekuatan hingga dia mampu bertahan meski keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sangat tahu bahwa kekuatannya saat ini takkan bisa menandingi lawan baru yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Ada satu cara. Iya, satu cara untuk bisa melawan dia. Cara itu adalah memakai Anugerah milik Naru, _**< Cross Eye>**_. Anugerah tersebut dapat melepaskan batas kekuatan seseorang dan meningkatkan ke tahap di mana tiada orang yang mampu melakukannya, kecuali menggunakan Anugerah tersebut.

Karena Tsuki telah melihat bahwa Voca sebelumnya memakai _**< Cross Eye>**_, dia pun beranggapan bahwa Naru masih hidup dan dia bisa memakai kekuatan tersebut untuk melawan Rachel.

Tsuki pun bersiap tuk merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk mengaktifkan Anugerahnya. Namun, situasi berubah seketika sebuah belati melesat lurus mengarah pada Rachel. Rachel yang menyadarinya dapat dengan mudah menghindari laju belati tersebut, dan pandangannya pun beralih ke sumber serangan barusan, yaitu Voca.

Rachel tersenyum melihatnya lalu berkata, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, tikus tanah."

Voca berdiri sempoyongan, cairan magentanya terus menetes jatuh dari kepala ke tanah. Parasnya yang sudah tak bisa lagi dianggap cantik, dengan luka memar yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun hanya satu yang terlihat begitu menonjol, yaitu tatapan matanya yang tajam akan nafsu ingin membunuh membuat Rachel sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan bedebah sepertimu mendekati mama," ucap lirih Voca dengan suara yang begitu serak. Namun Rachel tak mampu mendengarnya secara jelas lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mendengarnya!"

"Takkan kubiarkan," ucapnya lagi lirih seraya mengeluarkan sepasang belati dari lengannya, "bedebah sepertimu mendekati mama!" teriaknya keras lalu melemparkan sepasang belati tersebut pada Rachel.

Rachel tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Voca, tanpa sadar dia pun bersemangat dan melesat maju menghadapi serangan sepasang belati tersebut.

Melihat Rachel maju, Voca mengambil katana-nya dan menyimpannya di pinggang. Setelah itu dia turut maju mendekati Rachel.

Rachel dengan mudahnya menghindari laju serangan sepasang belati tersebut. Namun Rachel tak menduga bahwa belati tersebut terpasang sebuah senar tipis yang saat itu dipegang oleh Voca.

Voca pun menarik senar tersebut dan belati itu pun tertarik lalu merubah arahnya berbalik kembali mengarah pada Rachel yang membelakangi belati tersebut.

Rencana Voca yang berniat tuk menyayat leher Rachel pun berhasil. Sialnya, Rachel menyadari wujud senar tersebut dan secara mendadak berbalik menghadap pada belati yang kembali datang padanya.

Hebatnya dia tidak menghindari serangan belati itu lagi, namun dia mengambil belati tersebut lalu berbalik menghadap Voca.

Voca pun melepas senar tersebut dan mencabut katana-nya untuk mengantisipasi rencananya yang telah gagal, jarak mereka pun sudah masuk jangkauan serangan dekat.

Voca mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal, sedangkan Rachel melempar belati tersebut mengarah pada Voca.

Pertarungan sengit mereka pun dimulai ditemani oleh Tania dan Tsuki yang hanya terdiam menyaksikannya.

 


	9. Author's Notes

Beberapa pertempuran terjadi pada kedua belah pihak. Emiya melawan Pria Gorilla, sedangkan Scythe sedang beradu kemampuan dengan seorang pria bernama Shiro.

Di sisi lain, Voca dan Tsuki yang sudah kewalahan melawan seorang gadis _flat_ bernama Tania kini harus berhadapan dengan lawan barunya, yaitu Rachel. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa Rachel sebenarnya adalah wakil pimpinan kelompok yang mereka lawan saat itu. Tentu saja, dengan _title_ wakil pimpinan tersebut, kemampuan Rachel tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan bahkan mereka berdua harus mewaspadainya. Pasalnya, kekuatan Rachel berada satu tingkat lebih kuat daripada mereka berdua saat ini. 

Namun tentu saja, kekuatan bukan satu-satunya jaminan untuk meraih kemenangan. Ada beberapa faktor lain yang menentukan kemenangan, seperti taktik atau strategi. Akan tetapi ada satu faktor yang paling penting perannya, apa kalian tahu?

Satu faktor penting tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keberuntungan. Siapakah yang memiliki keberuntungan mutlak di antara mereka? _Who Knows._

Empat orang protagonis kita sudah masuk dalam arena pertempuran hidup dan mati. Lantas, bagaimana dengan nasib dua orang yang tersisa?

Iya, Naru dan Shota.

Seperti yang diterangkan dalam awal cerita sebelumnya, Shota saat ini tengah menghadapi anak buah pihak lawan. Namun dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, mungkin akan terlalu membosankan apabila kita ceritakan secara rinci. Maafkan aku Shota!

Sementara itu nasib sang Leader, Naru. Seperti yang kita ketahui, dia yang bersembunyi di atas pohon besar untuk mengamati gerak-gerik pimpinan musuh pun ketahuan. Alhasil, dia dilempar oleh pimpinan tersebut dengan batu. Dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat dia bisa melemparkan batu itu dari jarak yang amat jauh dan tepat mengenai sasaran. _That's Leader for you._

Naru bertengger layaknya seekor burung, namun apabila diserang seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung karena dia memang tak bersayap (LOL). Lantas, bagaimana dengan keadaannya. Lambat laun pasti juga akan diceritakan, namun satu hal saja yang pasti. Naru masih hidup, alasan? Ya, karena Anugerah **< Cross Eye>** masih aktif. Itu terbukti saat Voca _"The Mad Scarlet_ " menggunakannya saat berhadapan dengan Tania.

 

*********

 

Mari kita sedikit berbicara masalah **Anugerah**.

**Anugerah** adalah sebuah kekuatan mistis dan kuno. Kekuatan ini hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang saja termasuk dengan Naru.

Salah satu Anugerah yang kita semua telah ketahui adalah **< Cross Eye>**. Anugerah tersebut dimiliki oleh Naru sendiri.

Konon Anugerah ini merupakan kekuatan sang Dewa dan Dewi dunia yang diturunkan dari langit. Kelebihan Anugerah itu sendiri beragam, salah satunya adalah Anugerah milik Naru yang mampu melepas batas kekuatan pemiliknya dan bahkan mampu melepaskan batas kekuatan orang yang dia kehendaki.

Namun tentu saja, sebuah kekuatan yang Maha Kuat memiliki pengaruh kuat pula. Pengaruh yang aku utarakan sekarang adalah efek sampingnya, atau bisa dibilang akibatnya. Akan tetapi masalah ini takkan kuceritakan sampai waktu yang ditentukan.

Biasanya, orang yang memiliki Anugerah tersebut adalah orang yang memimpin suatu kelompok, atau orang yang mempunyai rekan bahkan pengikut.

Anugerah merupakan simbol penguasa. Dan aku lupa bilang satu hal bahwa **pemimpin _Nexodia_** , _**Liner**_ juga mempunyai Anugerah yang paling kuat diantara yang lainnya. Maka dari itu dia dapat dengan mudah merebut tahta Negeri Nexodia dan menjadi raja. Hal ini akan kita ceritakan juga jika sudah saatnya.

Aku yakin kalian semua pasti bingung dengan alur ceritanya yang berpindah-pindah tempat dan karakter. Tapi harap maklumi karena jumlah karakter yang cukup banyak dari awal cerita dan posisi karakter di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Apalagi dengan narasi yang menurutku sendiri masih terbilang _minus_.

Namun, kuharap kalian dapat menikmatinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, aku sangat menghargai kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Sebagai penutupnya, aku akan menceritakan konsep cerita ini.

Cerita ini aku ambil dari beberapa insiden nyata yang terjadi dalam komunitas sebuah sosial media online. Tentu saja, nama komunitas tersebut adalah **Zeireikai**.

Dan tokoh protagonis tiap cerita merupakan anggota komunitas tersebut. 

Alur cerita Zeireikai 90% merupakan kisah nyata dari komunitas tersebut, bukan 100% karena menurutku akan terlihat datar bila konsep ceritanya di adaptasi dari situ semua, hehe.

**Apa itu Zeireikai?** Zeireikai merupakan kepanjangan dari Zettai Meirei no Chouiinkai yang berarti "Perintah Mutlak Komite", setidaknya itu artinya menurutku.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan sampai saat ini, sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan terima kasih.

See you~

 

 

 

**Author**

 

**Naru Shizuta**

 


End file.
